


Back in Red

by RobertCop3



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Ass Play, Breasts, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3
Summary: ONE SHOT - A sequel to "New Blood," taking place a few months after the baby is born. While her child is napping, Mai tries on her familiar red outfit, having managed to shed all her pregnancy weight. Then Andy catches her posing in front of the mirror, and it becomes a race to satisfy each other before baby wakes up. For adults only...





	Back in Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fanfic “New Blood,” so to understand what's going on, you should probably read that first. This takes place a few months after the last chapter of that. Hope you enjoy. And as always, feedback is welcome.
> 
> All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, the video games or the anime.

For the past four months, the life of Mai Shiranui-Bogard had felt like the ending of a fairy tale. She had been married to her childhood sweetheart, Andy Bogard, for over three years now, and had recently given birth to their son, Jeffrey Tadatsugu. Mai had been living blissfully ever since Jeffrey's birth, her own “happily ever after,” and filled her days balancing both her duties as master of her family's ancestral dojo with the more domestic chores of being a housewife and mother.

As a hopeless romantic, the ninja girl had always believed in love at first sight, but had never experienced it... until the doctors had placed little Jeffrey in her arms. In that moment, Mai had been unable to stop the tears as she gazed down at her son. Though only a few minutes old, still screaming and covered with the residue of his long stay inside his mother's womb, Mai had fallen madly in love with him. Since then, she'd devoted as many of her waking hours as possible to spending as much time as she could with Jeffrey.

But her baby was still newborn, and spent most of his time sleeping and growing, waking up only to nurse or be changed. So Mai had also been spending a lot of time getting back into shape. Though her son had definitely been worth it, bringing him to term had left Mai out of action for longer than she'd ever been in her life. While carrying Jeffrey, she'd been unable to teach classes with Andy, or to work on her own ninjutsu training, and she'd gained a bit of weight due to all the junk food she'd eaten (courtesy of her cravings).

When she and Andy had first gotten back from the hospital, Mai had still been unable to do much for the first six weeks other than love and care for her son, and do her postpartum Kegel exercises while her body recovered from childbirth. She also significantly cut the amount of salt and fatty meat in her diet, sticking to a strict regimen of steamed rice or noodles, fresh produce, seafood, and chicken. Once she felt good enough, she started with basic calisthenics. Just twenty minutes a day at first, slowly working her way up to an hour over the course of a month, while at the same time doing a gradual shift from light exercise to high impact aerobics, especially for her lower body.

After a month of that, she'd gotten back into her training routines, working through her katas in addition to the hour of exercise she did every day. Sometimes, she'd put Jeffrey in his lounger, and let him watch from the sidelines on the gym while she did her workout. Mostly he slept, but in the moments when he was awake, he'd stare goggle-eyed at his mother while she performed one of her fan dances, or went through an advanced kata.

Sometimes, when she was done for the day, she'd sit on the bench and rock Jeffrey in her arms while she cooled down. “Someday, Jeffrey-chan,” she'd whisper to him, “you'll learn how to fight like I do. You're a Shiranui ninja, and have the blood of warriors in you, people like your great-grandpa Hanzo. And your namesakes. And your mommy and daddy.”

More recently, Mai had reached the point where she felt ready to spar with her husband again. For the first few practice matches, Andy had beaten her every time. However, she picked up on his old patterns quickly, and soon she was winning as many times as she lost. And today, she'd managed to jump up onto the roof of the dojo without the help of a ladder or step-stool.

_Life is good_ , Mai thought to herself as she now showered in the master bathroom, having finished her exercises not too long ago. Jeffrey was currently taking a nap in the nursery, and as far as she knew, Andy was finishing up with his own training for the day.

_I think it's finally time_. Standing under the spray of the showerhead, Mai glanced down at herself, watching as the hot water ran in silvery streams down her naked body, rinsing away the soap suds that still clung to her. _I don't own a scale, but I_ feel _like I'm in the same shape I was before I got pregnant. Which means I've probably shed all those extra pounds._

After she had finished rinsing, Mai shut off the water, dried herself, wrapped the towel around her torso, and made her way out into the bedroom. What she felt it was time for was already draped across her futon, the components of her iconic fighting costume: a pair of black and red tabi socks, red thong underwear, wristguards, long white sash, and of course the main piece that always drew the eyes of every red-blooded man in a room, the sleeveless red dogi with the open sides, and a neckline that almost reached her waist, tapering down to a loincloth in the front and twin tails in the back.

The last time Mai had worn it had been almost a year ago, shortly before learning she was pregnant. Even after delivering Jeffrey, she'd kept it in the closet whenever she exercised or sparred, preferring to wear sports bras and sweatpants, waiting until she felt she was ready before she donned her traditional kunoichi uniform once more.

_And after today, I think I'm more than ready._ But first things first. Mai moved over to her vanity, sat down before the large round mirror, and went through her routine: blow-drying and brushing her shimmering copper hair before pulling it back into its usual ponytail, rubbing moisturizer on her arms and legs, and applying just the scantest touch of makeup to accent her already stunning features.

Mai giggled and leaned forward, kissing the surface of the mirror (and her reflection), leaving behind an imprint of her cherry-red lipstick. Then she got up from her chair, moved to the full-length mirror attached to her closet door, and with a flourish, ripped open the towel wrapped around her, letting it fall to the floor.

She took a moment to admire her fully nude body, and the results of the last few months of hard work. The folds of fat on her belly were gone now, leaving only smooth, supple skin, with a ripple of toned ab muscles. They weren't as defined as Blue Mary's abs, but that suited Mai just fine. _I don't think a six-pack would look as good on me, anyway._ The ninja girl was also pleased to see that her moisturizing regimen throughout her pregnancy had paid off, as she did not have a single stretch mark.

Her gaze then moved to her breasts, which had already been impressive in size, shape, and perkiness before Andy had gotten her pregnant, but were even fuller than normal now thanks to the magic of lactation. Still, before she'd gotten in the shower, Mai had stopped off in the kitchen to pump her milk into some bottles. She didn't want to risk ruining this moment by springing a leak.

The ninja girl gave a nod of satisfaction, then moved to her futon, and began to don the components of her kunoichi uniform. First, she slipped on her thong, loving the familiar feel of the fabric in the back as she cinched it up between her voluptuous ass cheeks. Some women found thongs uncomfortable, but Mai was definitely not one of them, preferring them over most other types of knickers. Her tabi and wrist guards went on next, and then finally the dogi itself. Mai felt a small tingle of excitement run through her as she fixed it into place, then secured it (at least as much as a garment that flimsy _could_ be secured on her body) by tying the white sash tightly around her slender waist.

Decked out in her familiar outfit once more, Mai moved back to the mirror. She felt a rush of adrenaline as she looked at her reflection. It was funny how she'd taken this sight for granted before she'd gotten pregnant with Jeffrey. Back then, Mai wore her outfit almost daily, and she led a pretty active lifestyle, so it had been easy to stay trim. Being forced into a less active state for several months had given her a greater sense of appreciation for what she had.

And Mai was definitely appreciating the sight of herself now: the well-toned muscle on her limbs, but also her voluptuous feminine curves, and how her costume accented both of these perfectly. Her generous breasts strained against the flimsy fabric on the front of her gi, and due to the neckline, her display of cleavage was absolute. The ninja girl put her hands on her hips, and struck a pose. “Hello there, sexy,” she purred at her reflection. “You come here often?” She giggled and then turned so her back was facing the mirror. Mai looked over her shoulder as she lifted up the twin tails on the back of her costume, revealing the glorious sight of her thong-clad rear end.

Mai ran her other hand slowly up the back of her thigh, loving the feel of her silky-soft skin, and the way it contrasted with the solid muscle underneath. Her thighs had been particularly troublesome during her mission to get back in shape, and for some reason the fat had stuck to them more stubbornly than it had her stomach. It was only in the last month that Mai had finally managed to shed the excess baggage off them, and it hadn't been easy.

_But the results were well worth it._ Mai giggled again as she moved her hand higher, resting it against the swell of her tight, yet plump ass. She gave her cheek a squeeze, loving the feel of her toned, sculpted flesh, so thick and round. “Oh, yeah, that is a niiiiiice butt, girl,” she whispered at the vision of beauty in the mirror, and then raised her hand and brought the palm of it down hard against her tush, the slap reverberating through the bedroom like a whip crack. _Perfect_ , Mai thought as she watched her ass jiggle ever so slightly from the blow. Not too much, just the right amount.

“I wish I had a quarter right now,” she thought out loud as she let go of the back tails, letting them cover her rear once more (though they did a poor job of that). “But if Andy were here, I'd ask him to bounce something else off of it.” The thought sent a tingle of pleasure through the ninja girl's body as she turned to face the mirror again.

She reached inside the front of her gi, and was pleased to find a fan in one of the hidden pockets she'd sewn into the interior. She pulled it out and snapped it open, then raised it above her head and struck another pose. She then did a small dance in front of the mirror, swaying her hips while she twirled the fan overhead, then finished with a three-sixty turn, ended it facing the mirror again. She then extended her fan arm out from her body and placed her other hand on the curve of her hip. Her huge, perky breasts bounced slightly beneath the flimsy fabric of her gi as she entered into a variant of her “win pose.”

“Look out, world!” She announced triumphantly. “Mai Shiranui-Bogard has arrived! Ready to start kicking butts and breaking hearts again.” Her smile then became a bit more devilish as she thought: _And also to fuel the masturbation fantasies of millions of single men._ She knew Andy hated it when she said things like that out loud, but at the same time, it was a fact of life that that was what she did, just by being herself. “The next King of Fighters can't get here fast enough!”

“Now _there's_ a sight I was starting to miss,” said a familiar voice from behind her. Mai jumped slightly and turned to see her husband standing in the doorway. Andy Bogard was leaning casually against the frame, his blue eyes shining with a hunger that seemed almost predatory.

_Of course, I don't blame him_ , Mai thought. _I feel the same way right now. Between taking care of Jeffrey, and letting my vag heal from giving birth, Andy and I haven't had much chance lately to have some fun_. Even after seeing her OB/GYN two-months postpartum, when Mai had been given a clean bill of health and was told that she and her husband could start having sex again, they'd only found time to do it once. She missed being intimate with him, and she could tell by the glint in his eye that he missed it, too.

_And with the baby taking a nap, there's no better time to act on our pent-up lust. Who knows how long he'll be asleep?_ Mai flashed Andy a coy smile and a wink, then opened her fan and held the leaf up against the lower half of her face. “Have you now?” She asked him, using that tone of innocence in her voice that she knew drove her husband nuts. “Just how long were you standing there?”

“Long enough,” Andy replied.

“And did you like what you saw?” Mai giggled and bent forward at the waist, providing Andy an unobstructed view of her generous cleavage, then she gave a small shimmy, making her breasts jiggle from side to side.

It took all of Andy's self-control not to start drooling at the sight of that. “I always do.”

Mai stood upright once more, still holding the fan in front of her face, and giggled again when she noticed the prominent bulge in the crotch of Andy's slacks. The voluptuous ninja girl raised her other hand and motioned him to come forward. “Get over here,” she purred.

Andy moved quickly across the bedroom towards Mai, moving so fast he was almost a blur. As soon as he was close enough, Mai tossed the fan aside, got up on tiptoe, and attacked Andy's mouth with her own. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as their lips mashed hungrily together in a deep, wet kiss.

The ninja girl moaned softly and pushed her tongue inside Andy's mouth, which Andy eagerly accepted, and reciprocated by offering her his own. Their kissing became more passionate, and Andy found himself groaning as well. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled Mai close to him, then shut his eyes and let himself become lost in the feel of her soft, full lips, the warmth and sweetness of her mouth, the faint taste of berries from her flavored lip gloss.

Eventually, Mai broke the kiss, but her lips still yearned for more of him. She planted a series of feathery-soft kisses up Andy's jaw, until she reached his ear. Taking his lower earlobe into her mouth, she began to suckle it gently, teasing the flesh lightly between her teeth. Andy groaned louder and latched his own mouth onto Mai's long neck, doing some teasing of his own.

As they kissed, Andy let his gaze move over to the mirror, which they still stood in front of, and which Mai had her back to. Keeping his eyes on the glass, he reached down with his hands and parted the two tails on the rear of her costume, allowing him to bask in the heavenly sight of his wife's plump, juicy ass. He took one of her cheeks in each hand, stroking and fondling the firm flesh, the way he knew that Mai liked.

“God, Mai,” he whispered hotly into her ear. “Your ass is a work of art.”

“Thank you, Andy,” Mai whispered back as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one. It was taking all her control to stop herself from just ripping the garment open. “I'm glad you like it. I've worked hard to get it that way.”

Andy's hands had moved underneath the stringy fabric on the back of Mai's thong, and he was rubbing and squeezing her ass even harder now. “I'll say. I honestly don't know how you managed.”

Mai paused in the action of opening his shirt. “What do you mean, Andy, honey?”

Andy forced himself to move his gaze away from the mirror, and the sight of Mai's perfect ass, so he could look her in the eyes. “Well, it's just that... Jeffrey has kept us so busy these last few months. Especially the first two, when it felt like he was waking up five or six times a night.”

“You were a huge help with that, Andy, handling most of those so I could rest and recover.”

“Yeah, but you've still tried to spend as much time with him as you can. And on top of that, you've been keeping a clean house, cooking... a lot more than me, since I still only know how to make a few dishes, despite all the lessons we've had, AND after all that, you manage to have time and energy to focus on your exercises and your training. I know how important it's been for you to get back in shape, and to be able to wear this costume again. It... makes me happy to know that you accomplished your goal. I'm proud of you.”

Mai giggled and planted a long, slow kiss on Andy's lips. “Thank you, Andy. Flattery will get you everywhere.” She finished unbuttoning his shirt, then opened it and began to caress the solid muscle of her husband's pecs and abs. However, it was clear from the way she was stroking him that she was trying to cinch the garment off onto the floor. “Andy, when was the last time you made love to me?” She asked him.

Andy had been in the process of trying to untie the sash around Mai's waist. He paused and his brow furrowed, considering. “Um... at least a month, I think.”

“A month and four days, to be exact,” said Mai. She then traced a finger over his jawline. “But you and I will _not_ be making love today.”

Andy's expression drooped as he moved his hands away from the fabric of the sash and placed them in a more neutral position on the sides of Mai's midriff. “Um... we're not?” Though his desire for her was running dangerously high, Andy would never force himself on Mai if she said “no.”

He started to take a step backwards, but Mai stopped him by putting an arm around his waist, and flashing him a lusty smile. “Oh, no, no, no, Andy. Right now, I feel sexier than I have in a _very_ long time. So today... you and I are going to fuck.” She pulled him back up against her, then, and jammed her tongue in his mouth, doing her best to try and get it as far down his throat as she could. Andy tried to return the gesture, and felt the pressure in his pants increase, as his erection strained harder against the fabric.

When Mai at last came up for air, she went on to say: “We can be gentle another time, Andy. Today, I just want you to take me to our bed, and take possession of my body. Pound me like there's no tomorrow.”

“Oh, Mai...” Andy whispered. But as much as he wanted her, his noble half still retained some small amount of control. “But... you're sure it won't hurt you?”

Mai shook her head. “I can take it, Andy. I think it's been long enough now that my vag is back to normal. But if you _are_ hurting me, I'll just tell you to stop, okay? I trust that you will.”

“Okay, Mai... aaaaaaah!” Anything further Andy was going to say was cut short as Mai succeeded in getting his shirt off, and lunged at one of his pecs, clamping her mouth down on his nipple. Andy gasped with pleasure as Mai lightly raked her teeth lightly over his firm flesh. Andy moved his hands back to Mai's sash once more and started to work on it again, though it was difficult to focus through the onslaught of Mai's lips.

Finally, the sash was off and onto the floor, and Andy began to cinch Mai's costume down her shoulders. He only got halfway, however, when suddenly Mai grabbed him by the arms and shoved him back onto the mattress of their futon. In a split-second, she was on top of him, straddling his waist with her well-toned legs, and kissing him relentlessly on his face and neck. Andy rubbed her back, feeling the heat of her soft, supple flesh through the fabric of her gi, as he returned her kisses where he could.

“Good news, Andy,” Mai purred at him. “I pumped myself less than an hour ago. So you can play with my tits, if you want, and not have to worry about making a mess.”

Andy did not say anything, simply yanked away the fabric covering the enormous swell of Mai's breasts, and closed his hands around them, squeezing the soft, creamy mounds of flesh. He didn't feel comfortable sucking on them at the moment, since Jeffrey was still breast-feeding, but he still intended to fondle them as much as he could.

“Oooh, Andy,” Mai gasped as he played with her sensitive chest. It had been so long since Andy had fondled her breasts, and the ninja girl had forgotten how much she loved it. “J-just remember... not to... c-cum inside me,” she managed to say.

Andy stopped his ministrations, though he kept his hands closed around Mai's breasts. “But... I thought you were back on the pill.”

“I am,” said Mai. “But it hasn't been thirty days yet. So, better safe than sorry. I don't think either one of us wants a surprise pregnancy right now. Our lives are busy enough.”

“Yeah,” said Andy. “I remember we discussed this.” Shortly after they'd gotten home from the hospital, the couple had had a talk, and decided that they eventually wanted to give Jeffrey a brother or sister, but they wanted to wait a few years (at least until Jeffrey was potty-trained) before they started to try. “Okay, Mai. I'll remember to pull out.”

Andy resumed his fondling, while Mai continued necking him, the two ninja working each other into a sexual frenzy. After a few more minutes, Mai asked: “Andy, when you're ready to cum, can you give me a facial? You haven't done that in a while, and I really enjoy it.”

Andy shuddered with pleasure. “Sure, Mai. Whatever you want.”

“Mmmm, thank you, honey,” Mai purred, and then tickled Andy's earlobe with her tongue. “You know, Andy, just thinking about you blowing that hot load all over my face... is getting me _so_ horny.”

Andy moved his hands from Mai's breasts back down to her ass, where he slid the back part of Mai's thong down past the glorious swell of her cheeks, and began to squeeze them once more. “Mai,” he whispered back. “I've missed feeling your tight pussy squeezing down around my cock.”

Mai shuddered. “Oh, Andy...” Her husband's pillow talk was usually only this crass when he _really_ wanted her. Meaning it was probably time for them to end their dry spell.

Andy thought so, too, as he flipped Mai onto her back, pinned her arms at the wrists, and kissed Mai deeply, probing every inch of her moist mouth with his tongue. Their moaning grew louder as Andy then started to grind his crotch against hers.

“Andy...” Mai breathed into his mouth as they continued to kiss. “Let's just skip the foreplay. I'm already sopping wet.”

Andy slid his hand down Mai's toned belly, and pressed it against the silky triangle of fabric covering her pubic mound. He noticed that Mai's panties were indeed soaked in her juices. He pressed down harder with two fingers, began to rub her slit through her underwear.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. The ninja girl threw her head back and gave a cry of pleasure the second Andy's fingers made contact. Smiling, Andy continued to rub, slowly pressing down harder as he did.

“Aaaah!” Mai cried out louder. “Andy! Please... stop torturing me! I need you so much right now! Please... just fuck me!”

Andy would have liked to tease her more, but the truth was, he wanted to be inside her just as badly as Mai wanted him there. He got up on his knees and, grasping the sides of her red thong, slid the garment down her long legs and discarded it onto the floor. Mai whipped her loincloth aside, revealing her swollen, passion-soaked nether-lips, and then spread her thighs.

“Please, Andy,” she moaned. “Take me! Ravage me with your big, fat cock! Make me scream your name!”

Andy wasted no time getting his slacks unbuttoned and cinching them down around his knees, freeing his now-painful erection from their confines. There was no way he'd get any harder than he already was, so he closed the gap, eager to unleash his pent-up desire and give Mai the pounding she so desperately craved...

The baby monitor on the nightstand lit up when Andy was halfway there, and a small cooing sound could be heard over the speaker. As one, both parents turned their heads to the monitor, their breath stuck in their throats. A few seconds ticked slowly, slowly by, during which time they heard nothing. Only silence. Andy moved his gaze back to Mai, who nodded, her brown eyes still glassed over with lust. Andy positioned himself, lining up his manhood with the entrance to Mai's pussy, feeling her intense heat even from the outside.

Right before he could penetrate her, however, a shrill scream that could have shattered glass erupted from the baby monitor. Andy instantly switched back into “parent mode,” moving into a sitting position on the futon and pulling his pants back up. It took Mai a little longer to regain control, but then she too sat up.

She gave a small sigh of disappointment. She wished Jeffrey could have given them a few more minutes, but this sounded like it couldn't wait. “I know that cry,” the ninja girl said to her husband. “He's definitely hungry. And stinky.”

Andy turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. “You can tell that just from his cries?”

“Well, sure,” Mai answered him. “I'm good at reading people, and he and I were very close for nine months.”

Andy laughed, and got to his feet. “I've got this one.” He picked his shirt up off the floor and started to put it back on.

Mai got up, as well, her costume still mostly hanging off of her. “You sure?” She asked him.

“Yeah,” said Andy. “It's my turn.”

“Well, I'll meet you in the nursery, honey,” Mai told him. “I'm gonna go get one of the bottles I pumped ready for him.”

“Okay.” Andy paused for a moment, though, to admire his wife standing there with her clothes askew. He stepped towards her and planted a kiss on her soft, red lips, while his hand reached up to cup one of her exposed breasts. Mai gasped as his thumb brushed lightly over her nipple.

Jeffrey's cries could still be heard over the monitor, however, so Andy forced himself to back away from Mai before his desire got the best of him. “To be continued,” he said to her, and left the bedroom.

A minute later, through the speaker on the monitor, Mai could hear him enter the nursery. “Aw, what's wrong, little man?” He asked his son. “You pick up a hitchhiker? Well, let's see.” Mai then heard Andy lift the crying infant out of the crib and carry him to the nearby table.

“You're a natural, Andy,” she said out loud. “I don't know why you were so scared.” The kunoichi gave a small giggle, then she picked her wet thong up off the floor, dropped it into the hamper, procured a clean, dry one from her dresser, and slipped it on. She then moved to the mirror, fixed her red and white gi, then picked her sash up and retied it about her waist.

She allowed herself to admire her reflection for another moment, felt a lingering heat in her loins as she remembered how close Andy had gotten. Then she forced her desire back down with several deep breaths, knowing she'd need to unleash it another time.

“To be continued,” she said to her reflection, then she left the bedroom and started walking towards the kitchen, to heat up some milk for little Jeffrey.

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL NOTES
> 
> Sorry if this story felt like a giant cocktease, but the purpose of it was actually to illustrate that Andy and Mai are parents now. Meaning their world revolves around baby. But I think I might actually continue it, as implied by that last line, and give Andy and Mai a chance to finish. Both of them clearly need it. ( ;
> 
> Well, thanks for reading. Feel free to review.


End file.
